Sólo un minuto
by Midday Giggle
Summary: A veces, toma tan sólo un minuto para que pasen cosas geniales. Después de todo, todos tenemos siempre un minuto de sobra.


¡Hola de nuevo!

Este es el cuarto y último one-shot de la serie de one-shots preparados para celebrar mi primer aniversario de ficker y también el one-shot prometido para el aniversario de HDP. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **¿ME ESCUCHAS?**

Las poderosas alas del grupo de pegasos aletearon en sincronía mientras volaban hacia arriba. Sobre sus diferentes colores de pelaje y melenas el sol emitía un resplandor que sacaba a relucir cada aspecto único, tan nítido que la humedad en sus frentes, traspasando el material de las máscaras de sus uniformes, brillaba a millares surgir.

Guiados por su Capitana, el grupo de pegasos voló hasta lo más alto, sus figuras apareciendo en contraluz con el sol, para luego detenerse y dejarse caer para atrás con las alas dobladas de tal manera que aumentaba su velocidad. Uno a uno, desde los extremos hacia adentro, todos trece se fueron separando del grupo, dejando estelas detrás al cruzar por entr nubes para luego hacer una vuelta en espiral y volver al suelo. Cuando hubo quedado solo la Capitana, esta hizo un giro muy cerrado y voló horizontal, alejándose a gran velocidad del grupo de espirales de nubes que formaban un triángulo invertido. Los otros doce pegasos despegaron al unísono y se cruzaron cada uno con su nube, para luego unirse en el centro con la Capitana y separarse en forma de fuegos artificiales.

Esto daba cierre a la rutina, y todos los pegasos planearon hasta el suelo, aterrizando con la gracia de un ave.

—¡Muy bien, Wonderbolts! ¡Eso es todo por hoy!— gritó Spitfire.

En cuanto estas palabras escaparon de su boca, los Wonderbolts suspiraron aliviados. Con un quejido de cansancio, Fleetfoot y Misty Fly se dejaron caer en el piso, mientras que Surprise sacaba un abanico y se venteaba con este.

—¡Vaya, Spitty!— dijo al yegua de melena dorada —Sí que estás de buen ánimo hoy.

Spitfire ignoró el hecho de que la hubiera llamado 'Spitty', pues sabía que intentar hacerla desistir de hacerlo era imposible, y levantó una ceja en su dirección.

—El show en los jardines de Canterlot es muy importante.

—Sí, lo sabemos— dijo Lightning Streak, sacándose la máscara del uniforme y sacudiendo la melena —Nos lo has repetido todo el mes.

—Pues me alegra que lo tengan presente. La visita de los Embajadores de Equestria es muy importante, y la Princesa Celestia quiere que todo salga a la perfección.

Fleetfoot se quejó desde el suelo —Ya nos salió a la perfección ¿Por qué la insistencia?

—Deja de quejarte— ordenó Spitfire, dándole una suave patada a Fleefoot para ordenarle que se levantara —Todos ustedes, o los haré dar vueltas alrededor del circuito hasta que se les caigan las alas.

Todos los Wonderbolts respingaron y tanto Fleetfoot como Misty Fly se pusieron de pie de un salto. Sabían que cuando Spitfire decía eso, era en serio, y ninguno tenía ganas de tentar su suerte con la Capitana.

Como guiados por una fuerza misteriosa, todos empezaron a caminar directo hacia los cambiadores. Atrás de los otros, Rainbow Dash se quitó la máscara y sacudió la cabeza, dejando a su melena re acomodarse sobre su cabeza. Exhaló y emprendió la marcha tras el equipo, sin darse cuenta en realidad que uno de los Wonderbolts se había detenido para mirarla tan solo unos segundos.

* * *

Después de una ducha y tras estar segura de estar completamente seca, Dash salió de las duchas hacia los cambiadores. Lo bueno era que las duchas sí estaban divididas para corceles y yeguas, pero lo malo era que el cambiador era unisex, por lo tanto, a veces cosas graciosas y un tanto raras pasaban ahí dentro.

Como ese día.

—¡LIGHTNING STREAK!— gritó Sun Chaser, acercándose al corcel en cuestión —¡DÁMELO!

Lightning Streak sonrió de lado —Cuando quieras.

Una ola de carcajadas los rodeó mientras Sun Chaser le daba un golpe detrás de la cabeza al corcel —¡Idiota! ¡Me refiero al jabón! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Lightning Streak rio y sacó de su casillero el jabón líquido de la yegua, pero antes de que Sun Chaser pudiera tomarlo, lo levantó, aprovechándose de su altura para que ella no lo tomara.

—Solo si dices por favor.

Sun Chaser aleteó y le quitó el jabón de los cascos —Eres un idiota. No toques mis cosas.

Rainbow Dash giró los ojos y avanzó a su propio casillero, esquivando una toalla voladora en el camino.

—Nunca puede haber un día sin anomalías ¿No crees?

Dash miró a Soarin, con la toalla alrededor de la nuca, mirando a los demás y la discusión entre Lightning y Sun Chaser que aún se desarrollaba a pesar de que estuvieran a lados opuestos de la habitación.

—No. Antes de unirme, pensé que eran más...

—¿Serios?

—Exacto. Pero, justo ahora estoy cuestionando su cordura y temiendo por la mía.

Soarin rió entre dientes, agarrando su toalla y colgándola en la puerta abierta de su casillero —Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo. Todos lo hacemos.

—¿Cómo es que Spitfire no ha tenido un colapso nervioso hasta ahora?

Fleetfoot, quien había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, apoyó el codo en el hombro de Dash y la barbilla en el casco —¡Es un misterio!

—Tal vez tenga que ver con que al menos no todos estamos locos— argumentó Soarin, guardando sus gafas en el casillero. Fleetfoot sonrió de lado.

—Tienes razón.

Soarin imitó la sonrisa de la yegua —Me refería a Dash, Silver y a mí.

Fleetfoot puso el rostro en blanco y le sacó la lengua de manera infantil, antes de dejar a Dash y alejarse hacia su propio casillero. Dash rio y levantó una ceja en dirección de Soarin.

—¿Te sientes bromista hoy?

Soarin sonrió de lado —Ya lo tenía merecido, después de todas las que me ha hecho a lo largo de los años.

—¿Cómo cuáles?— preguntó Dash, sacando su chaqueta con su apodo.

—No me creerías si te lo digo.

Dash soltó una risa —¡Ja! Si vieras todas las que me ha hecho Pinkie Pie, _tú_ no me lo creerías.

Ambos rieron mientras el cambiador poco a poco se iba vaciando, dejándolos solos después de unos minutos. Soarin cerró su casillero y se puso su propia chaqueta, al tiempo que Dash se pasaba la melena sobre el hombro.

—¿Ya te vas?— le preguntó. Dash asintió.

—Mis amigas y yo nos encontraremos en una hora en el castillo de Twilight para cenar— se puso la alforja sobre el lomo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida —Hasta mañana, Clipper.

Soarin ignoró el apodo y extendió una de sus largas alas para detenerla. Dash dio un paso atrás, sobresaltada —Espera— dijo Soarin. Dash lo miró, pero él no la estaba mirando —¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo.

La seriedad en su voz la asustaba. Soarin había sido muy amable desde que ella llegó a los Wonderbolts y no les había tomado mucho volverse amigos. Solo usaba ese tono de voz cuando tenía que hablar de algo extremadamente importante. De ahí en adelante, era muy amable (algo tímido incluso).

Dash lo miró extrañada —¿Sucede algo malo?

Soarin negó con la cabeza —Nada malo, pero necesito hablar contigo ¿Tienes tiempo?

Dash intentó calcular cuánto tiempo tenía, ya que en los casilleros no había reloj —No lo sé, yo...

—¿Sólo un minuto?— la interrumpió Soarin. Dash ladeó la boca.

—Está bien— dijo, sentándose en el banco de Madera dispuesto en los casilleros —¿De qué quieres hablar?

Soarin se sentó a su lado y respiró profundamente, pero no dijo nada. Dash supuso que intentaba organizar sus ideas, lo cual no tenía idea si la alarmaba o la tranquilizaba.

—Quería agradecerte— dijo por fin. Dash ladeó la cabeza, pero no lo interrumpió. Soarin exhaló —Por... Salvar mi vida tantas veces, por ayudarme con todo lo que me has ayudado y...— infló las mejillas —Y por salvar mi pie.

Dash lo miró un segundo, y luego se echó a reír. Soarin la miró con una ceja levantada, mientras ella se doblaba de risa, sacudiéndose con sus carcajadas. Se irguió y se secó una lagrima de los ojos.

—Por Celestia, Soarin. Me tenías preocupada— se rió un poco más y luego miró a Soarin con una sonrisa —No tienes por qué agradecerme. Fue un placer salvarte la vida... Y ayudarte... Y salvar tu pie.

Soarin sonrió mientras ella se reía un poco más por la parte del pie. Saber que la había hecho reír era genial. Le encantaba hacer a los ponies sonreír.

Dash se pasó la melena de nuevo por el hombro —¿Es eso todo?

Soarin se encogió un poco —En realidad... No. Hay algo más.

Dash los miró —¿Qué sucede?

Soarin abrió la boca para hablar varias veces, pero ni una palabra escapó de su boca. De pronto, empezó a sudar un poco y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas —Yo...— tartamudeó —Eh...

Dash levantó una ceja —¿Vas a hablar o...?

—Quería saber si querías ir a tomar algo... Un día de estos.

Las habitación se quedó en silencio cuando ambos ponies callaron. Dash se lo quedó mirando mientras su cerebro registraba las palabras muy, _muy_ lentamente. Mientras pasaban los segundos y Soarin sudaba más, el rostro de la yegua se llenaba de realización.

—Eh...

Soarin infló las mejillas —O-Olvídalo. Tú haz como que no dije nada, fue...

Dash puso un casco en su boca para callarlo y se rio entre dientes. Luego, lo miró a los ojos, aún con el casco sobre su boca —Seguro. Me encantaría.

En realidad, ella mismo se había estado debatiendo por un rato. Había notado que, con Soarin, no se sentía como con sus amigas. Era algo que iba más profundo y que en verdad aún no podía descifrar. Pero, supuso que esto era un indicio que él estaba igual de enredado que ella.

Cuando por fin quitó el casco, Soarin estaba sonriendo, con las mejillas coloradas, y se rascó la nuca —Genial... Eh... Te veré mañana.

Dash asintió, sintiendo las mejillas calientes, y se puso de pie, caminando hasta la salida mientras Soarin se quedaba en el asiento. En el umbral de la puerta del cambiador, se detuvo, dudó, se sonrojó más y luego respiró profundo.

—¿Soarin?

El corcel la miró, aunque ella no volteó —¿Sí?

Dash tenía las mejillas ardiendo —¿Es una cita?

Pasaron unos cuantos sofocantes segundos hasta que Soarin respondió.

—Sí. Al menos, eso espero.

Ella sonrió —Genial.

Salió y se alejó por el corredor, sonrojada aún cuando ya había abandonado el cuartel y estaba de camino hacia Ponyville.

* * *

Soarin esperó a que los pasos de Rainbow Dash hubieran desaparecido por el corredor para lanzar los cascos al cielo y sonreír como idiota.

—¡SÍ!— celebró. Se puso de pie y empezó a dar pequeño brincos en su lugar, ido de emoción.

Cuando se detuvo, se dio media vuelta, pero al hacerlo casi le da un ataque cardiaco al encontrar a Spitfire y Fleetfoot tras de sí. Sonreían de lado, con los brazos cruzados, y Soarin se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan allí?

Spitfire levantó ambas cejas —Lo suficiente.

Fleetfoot chilló, con estrellas en los ojos —¡Son tan adorables! No puedo esperar a ver de lo que son capaces en una cita.

Spitfire levantó una ceja en dirección de la yegua turquesa —¿Sabes qué solo es una bebida, verdad?

Fleetfoot la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió —¡PODRÍA LLEGAR A SER MUCHO MÁS!

Soarin estaba rojo. Su usual complexión celeste pálido se había convertido en un rojo que haría que las manzanas tuvieran envidia. Spitfire lo miró.

—¿Por fin reuniste el coraje? Juro que ustedes dos nos tenían a todos en la punta de nuestros cascos.

Soarin se encogió un poco —¿Tan obvio era?

—Rainbow y Soarin sentados en un árbol, besándose en su boca ¡SÍ SEÑOR!— canturreó un poco más allá Fleetfoot, haciendo que Soarin se sonrojara aún más.

Spitfire asintió —Era bastante evidente.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Chicos... Sabían que debía terminar así. TENÍA QUE.

Despues de todo, no es Midday Giggle si no hay Soarindash xD.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! Gracias por apoyarme durante este primer año y por todos los años por venir.

Gracias de verdad. Los quiero muchísimo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


End file.
